general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Alcazar family
Alcazar redirects here, for other uses of this name, see Alcazar (disambiguation) , Corinthos, Jacks, Morgan, Quartermaine | famous = Criminal activity | estate = Alcazar Mansion | image2 = File:AlcazarMansion.png | caption2 = Lorenzo and Skye at the Alcazar Mansion. | built = | destroyed = | purchased = | address = 243 Sky Cliff Road Port Charles, New York | residents = |color = #000000 |color text = #FFFFFF }} Background The Alcazar family first appeared in Port Charles in 2002 with the arrival of Luis Alcazar. Luis was an arms dealer and head of the Alcazar mob family. Luis also had an obsession with Brenda Barrett, which made him an enemy of Sonny Corinthos and the Corinthos mob family. Luis died four months later after he was pushed off a high building by Alexis Davis, in revenge for setting an explosion, which killed Alexis' younger sister, Kristina Cassadine. After Luis' death, his brother Lorenzo Alcazar came to town in 2003 seeking revenge. A former History professor at Oxford University, Lorenzo assumed control of the Alcazar mob and Luis' arms dealing business. Lorenzo developed his own obsession with Sonny's wife, Carly Corinthos, which created another conflict with Sonny. Lorenzo stayed in town for several years as an enemy and constant threat to Sonny's organization. Lorenzo was killed in 2007 by Sonny's enforcer, Jason Morgan, with help from Skye, who wanted to keep her daughter safe from Lorenzo. Luis had one daughter, Sage Alcazar, who came to town shortly after her father's death seeking revenge. Sage's plans for revenge never fell through and she became involved with Dillon Quartermaine. Sage was killed in 2004 by psychotic Mary Bishop. Lorenzo had two children; Diego Alcazar, with Maria Sanchez, and Lila Rae Alcazar, with Skye Chandler-Quartermaine. Diego was a troubled teen, who came to town not knowing his father. Upon learning the truth of his paternity, Diego wanted to join the mob to prove himself to his father. He was presumed dead in 2006 after he was shot on a mob assignment. However, Diego resurfaced in 2008 as the Text Message Killer, committing several murders until he was killed by accidental hanging during a struggle with Maxie Jones and Nikolas Cassadine. Lorenzo died when Lila Rae was a baby, so he did not have much contact with his daughter. She is now being raised by Skye as a single mother. Following Lorenzo's death, ownership of his prized waterfront piers went to Skye. She sold them to Ric Lansing and used to money to provide a suitable life for Lila Rae and herself. With the assistance of Jasper Jacks, Skye also gained control of all the money in Lorenzo's offshore accounts. Alcazar family tree Descendants 1. Unknown male Alcazar Unknown female 2. Luis Alcazar (died 2002) Unknown female 3. Sage Alcazar (1988-2004) 2. Lorenzo Alcázar (died 2007) María Sánchez 3. Diego Alcazar (1987-2008) Skye Chandler-Quartermaine 3. Lila Rae Alcazar (2006-present) Tree See also *Alcazar mob family Gallery Sage_and_lorenzo.jpg|Lorenzo and niece Sage Lorenzo_diego.jpg|Lorenzo and son Diego Lorenzo_lila_rae_diego.jpg|Lorenzo with children Lila Rae and Diego Category:Families *Alcazar family *Alcazar family *Alcazar family